Taking Care of Business
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: The Akatsuki army base for homosexuals in the war will never be the same. Pein's daughter royally screws up her life and is sent to him for some tough love. As a professional man-eater, fitting in is tough. So this girl changes her ways and takes matters into her own hands!Now she playing match maker for the men in uniforms and wreaking havoc left and right!KakuHida SasoDei ItaKisa
1. Chapter 1

A/n I've been gone so long I'm not sure I even remember how to use a keyboard jfoiuroaijkfd. Wow I'm a sad little punk. Please enjoy anyways ^^

The sound of high-heeled boots clicking down the corridor was a foreign noise in the main house of the military base. Strolling confidently down the hallway the source of the clicking stopped in front of an elegant mahogany door located at the very end of the long hallway. Taking a few steps backwards the person placed themselves in front of an earlier passed mirror with a heavy sigh. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the person looked back up with a fake smile plastered on her face. You'd never know with their toothy grin, cheeks aglow, and sparkling eyes that they were as miserable as could be.

Madisun reached up and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Looking anxiously at the door again, she rested her forehead against the cool glass and looked into her own eyes in her reflection. She knew she was only stalling for time, dreading the moment she had to step in the door of her father's office.

General Pein was off-duty for the first time since Madisun was three and was now running a military camp. Madisun was nervous, to say the least. She had vague memories of her father, but really had not an inkling of a clue as to what his personality was. 'Your father… means well. Always remember that.' Konan had told her daughter, tucking her hair back in the same way the young girl had done herself only moments ago. If what her mother told her wasn't enough to make her nervous, the pitying look she received from the officer at the front gates when she told him who she was definitely covered it.

"Now or never." Madisun muttered to herself, walking back over to the door. Letting her fist hover inches away from the wood for a few moments she knocked tentatively. "O-otuo-san?" She questioned. Unsure of what he wanted to be called she kicked herself gently, wincing when the boot connected with her shin. The girl had forgotten she was now decked out in all military garb.

"Come in Madisun."

Madisun felt her heart shatter at the loss of –chan on her name. In a hurry as to not keep her father waiting, she fixed up her uniform. She checked to be sure that the collar on her fitted army-style green shirt was folded nicely and her black and red tie was tightened. She shimmied her hips, pulling the khaki pleated skirt she was in down to rest lower on her hips. Her mother had warned her that Pein was a stickler for a tidy appearance. Ignoring the warning, Madisun had chosen a skirt that didn't quite reach her knees. Brilliant.

"Madisun!" Pein barked suddenly. Madisun felt her knees shake at her father's commanding voice.

"Coming!" She barked back, surprising herself. It could hardly be considered her fault, her defensive nature caused her to shout involuntarily at most people. She must've surprised someone else too because a nearby door opened and a head poked out.

"New girl… Did you just yell at Leader-sama?" An incredulous redhead asked. Madisun raised an eyebrow and tried to look the man in the eye but found her gaze locked on his tattoo. Mostly because it was located on his forehead.

"Leader?" She asked, suddenly perceiving his words. The man nodded and reached out a hand. Madisun took it and they shook, though he quickly let go and looked towards the door.

"You should go. But hey, I'm Gaara. Leader can be tough, just look me up if you need a friend." The man said with a tilt of his hat before ducking into his own office. Madisun put a hand on the cool brass doorknob, quickly entering before wasting any more of her father's time.

"G-Gomen Otou-san I-" Madisun froze. The man sitting at the desk before her was easily the scariest person she had ever laid eyes on. With shocking orange hair, hypnotizing eyes, and multiple facial piercings Madisun was afraid to take another step into the room. Which is why she was slightly unnerved when her father called her closer.

"Madisun. It's been… awhile." Pein said stiffly.

"Thirteen years." Madisun corrected dryly. Pein nodded sharply and there was a tense silence in the room.

"So, uh, how have your teen years been treating you?" Pein asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Madisun almost laughed out loud. It was utterly ridiculous! Seeing her father try to be a normal dad. She would've laughed too, if it weren't for the completely serious look on his face.

"Uhm," Madisun paused to clear her throat. "They've been fine." She finished casually, not feeling the need to tell her father that she lost her virginity at the age of 13, she was the school slut, and dozens of boys fell bowing at her feet every day. And _that_ was precisely the reason she was here. Just searching for some fresh meat.

"Just fine." She repeated dryly with a forced smile. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"I _am_ specially trained in the art of interrogation you realize?" He asked skeptically. Madisun felt her face flush red as she struggled to come up with a response. She was saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pein said. Madisun hated to admit it, but she felt almost hurt when her father brushed off the fact that the two of them were supposed to be having a private meeting and he invited the stranger right in.

But once the man walked in, Madisun knew she would've gladly let him intrude if she had seen him first.

"You asked to see me Pein-sama?" The man asked in a quiet, deep voice. The mysterious voice matched the young man's mysterious appearance; a mask covering most of his face and stitches from countless wounds covering his body. Madisun couldn't help but wonder what had caused the scars.

"Ah, Kakuzu. Right on time. As usual." Pein said with a nod of his head in approval. Madisun failed to greet the man, and continued standing there and staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. Of all the boys that had hit on her –jocks, actors, artists, poets- she had never seen anyone as good-looking as the man standing before her.

"Introduce yourself." Pein commanded. Madisun's head snapped away from the man and towards her father. Looking back at Kakuzu Madisun grinned flirtatiously and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Madisun." She cooed when a large tan hand took her own paler one. The man nodded.

"I know." He stated emotionlessly. Madisun's face fell blank for a moment before she grinned up at Kakuzu again.

"Madisun, Kakuzu will be taking care of you during your stay." Pein announced making Madisun's eyes light up.

"Really?" She squealed. The two males looked startled at her sudden outburst and she quickly composed herself, trying to look more mature for Kakuzu.

"Sounds good." She corrected herself with a smaller, more controlled grin on her lips. Madisun started for the door, assuming Kakuzu was in tow, but when she turned around she saw he hadn't even moved. There seemed to have just been a silent conversation between the two men because Kakuzu nodded in seeming understanding before turning toward her with a wicked grin.

Grabbing her many bags Kakuzu led Madisun out of the office. Turning to look over her shoulder, Madisun gave a small wave to her father before trotting after Kakuzu, who evidentially took very long strides.

Once the pair had left, Pein chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh Madisun, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He laughed under his breath.

He just couldn't wait to see her reaction when she met Kakuzu's boyfriend.

A/n Yeah, she's gonna be pretty heartbroken… oh well! She's my OC, I can hurt her as much as I want :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God who is _that?" _Madisun squealed, tugging at Kakuzu's arm and pointing across the path to a raven-haired man with a stolid expression.

"Itachi." Kakuzu said emotionlessly, cringing as Madisun squealed.

"And him?" She asked biting her lip and pointing to a red-head with an angelic face.

"Sasori." Kakuzu told her as he began walking again with Madisun jogging behind to catch up. Kakuzu had little tolerance for anyone of the female race and Madisun was no exception to this rule. All females were whiney, self-absorbed, and crazy. End of story. But he knew that this was exactly why General Pein had chosen him to show Madisun around.

Madisun on the other hand was in heaven. Everywhere she looked she found a new hot guy to stare at. It seemed to her as if they just got hotter as her and Kakuzu kept walking towards where she would be staying. Excited to see where she was going to live and all the hot males, Madisun failed to notice the distinct lack of girls at the military base.

Looking up at Kakuzu Madisun asked him when they would get to her quarters. "Just a few more minutes." Kakuzu assured her, growing more and more anxious as they approached a certain cabin that got his stomach in knots.

Hearing a loud gasp from Madisun, Kakuzu froze. "_Who _is _that_?" Madisun breathed.

'_Oh no…' _Kakuzu thought, lifting his head to look up slowly and almost robotically. The sight that met him didn't surprise Kakuzu in the least. Only one man could elicit such a reaction from _anyone._

"That's… Hidan." Kakuzu choked out, looking down and attempting to lead Madisun past him. But the girl was having none of that.

"Hidan!" She called out, getting his attention and then ducking behind Kakuzu. Realizing that Hidan was now looking right at him, Kakuzu froze again. And when the silver-haired man's face broke out into a sultry grin Kakuzu felt his mouth go dry.

"You miserable little wretch-" Kakuzu hissed, spinning on his heels and grabbing Madisun by the front of her shirt. Try as she might, Madisun couldn't help the giggles that escaped her.

"I just want to meet him!" She defended herself, trying desperately to calm Kakuzu down so she could properly meet this delicious looking Hidan character.

"You're dead. D-E-A-D. As soon as we get out of here I swear to God I'll-"

"You swear to Jashin." A new voice piped up from directly behind Kakuzu. Madisun yelped as Kakuzu instantly dropped her to the ground at the sound of Hidan's arrogant voice.

"Sorry?" Kakuzu asked, shaking himself out of his daze.

"You swear to Jashin." Hidan repeated, "There's no such thing as God." He explained, talking to Madisun now, with a bored expression. Madisun raised her eyebrows but decided against arguing with him.

"So Kakuzu, who the fuck is this?" Madisun had to keep her mouth from dropping open at Hidan's foul vocabulary but Kakuzu obviously seemed used to it so she answered.

"I'm Madisun." She said happily, looking up at him with big eyes. But Hidan barely glanced at her. He seemed to only be watching Kakuzu. And quite intently at that.

"Pein's daughter." Kakuzu said carefully, as if trying not to set of Hidan. "You don't say." Hidan replied, never breaking eye contact.

Madisun frowned, thoroughly confused at this point. When realization dawned on her she couldn't keep her mouth shut as the words poured out of her.

"You guys are gay?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To say Kakuzu was embarrassed was the understatement of the century at that point. Looking down at the small girl with a red face he realized she had been accusing both parties. Shifting his gaze to Hidan he saw that the Jashinist's eyes were widened, but more in surprise than the horror Kakuzu was sure he portrayed.

"Well aren't you Little Miss fucking Observant?" Hidan asked, his tone teasing. Madisun's expression was priceless at that point but Kakuzu couldn't bring himself to enjoy it as he became acutely aware of how close he and Hidan were standing to each other.

Taking a self-conscious step back Kakuzu grabbed Madisun roughly by the shoulder. "We really need to go." He said. Madisun put up no fight as she continued staring completely transfixed at Hidan who stared back in amusement.

"You didn't tell Sherlock yet, did you?" Hidan asked Kakuzu, not looking up. Kakuzu tensed and Madisun pulled away from him, snapped out of her daze.

"Tell me what?" She asked looking into Kakuzu's multicolored eyes with confusion. Heavily sighing, Kakuzu looked around for an easy explanation to fall out of the sky. None came.

"I… Well your father… You see…" Kakuzu rambled on until inspiration hit him in the form of a pale man with razor-sharp teeth.

"Do you remember Itachi?" Kakuzu finally asked. Madisun tilted her head to the side as she remembered the beautiful raven-haired man with long eyelashes surrounding piercing onyx eyes.

Nodding her head with a love-struck look, Kakuzu turned Madisun around to look down the path they had just walked. Sure enough, not having moved from his post, Itachi was standing a few hundred feet away from the group.

Hidan snickered to his right but Kakuzu kept going with it. "Just… watch." He commanded, watching the scene slowly unfold. Madisun shrugged her shoulders and kept watching.

"He's just standing there." She whined after a few moments, but Kakuzu was silent. He knew what he was talking about. Daring to steal a glance at Hidan, Kakuzu quickly looked back down at his feet when he realized the Jashinist was staring at him.

"Oh wait!" Madisun said as Kakuzu's blush finally started fading. "Someone's coming towards him!" Hidan began laughing wildly as Madisun took a few steps forward, squinting her eyes.

"He's got… blue skin!" She exclaimed, still watching down the road as the two men greeted each other.

"That's Kisame…" Kakuzu began. Slowly the two men got closer and closer to each other and Kakuzu looked to Madisun expectantly.

"And now they're…" Madisun froze, stumbling backwards. The word 'Kissing' seemed to escape her at that moment.

"Itachi's boyfriend." Kakuzu finished just as Madisun let out an ear-piercing shriek. Kakuzu and Hidan covered their ears, cringing, making them unable to stop Madisun as she fled back towards the main house.

"Oh damnit…" Kakuzu muttered. "Take her stuff to her quarters." He told Hidan before taking off after Madisun who was making a bee-line for Pein's office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/n He he… I love the Akatsuki couples ^^ Review and Subscribe !


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy!" And ear-splitting shriek echoed off every wall in the building Pein's office was located in. There was dead-silence, as no one else in the building dared to walk out of their own offices to meet the girl. Madisun screamed again in rage and ran down the hallways, her boots clicking the whole way. She paused at an intersection before tearing down a familiar hallway and getting closer and closer to knocking down Pein's door.

"Madisun!" A voice stopped the girl dead in her tracks and she spun around quickly, her face fell into an expression of horror.

"Leave me alone Kakuzu!" Madisun shouted back before sprinting faster than before, barely catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She choked back her fear when she saw herself; eyes wide and wild, hair in disarray, and mouth opened slightly.

"Daddy!" She screamed for a final time, throwing the door to Pein's office open. As soon as she crashed into the room she froze solid.

"Madisun." Pein said calmly, looking down into his daughter's eyes. Madisun's breath caught as she stood with her face inches away from her father's body. He was standing with his arms crossed, obviously waiting for her. In the midst of their family stare-down Madisun felt Kakuzu come up behind her and a few minutes later Hidan arrived. All the while Madisun and Pein remained still and when Madisun's breathing finally slowed from all of her running she took a step away from all three males.

"What's going on here?" She finally asked in a small voice. Hidan raised his eyes and looked at Pein who merely continued to stare at Madisun. Kakuzu, however, looked away. When no one spoke Madisun took another step backwards.

"They're all… gay." Madisun paused. "Aren't they?" she finished trying to look anywhere but at her father, who seemed to be at the point of glaring at her now.

"No more straight boys for you to toy with now… are there?" Pein finally asked in a steely voice. Madisun felt as if she had been slapped across the face as she slowly turned to look at her father. Her eyes were stinging with tears and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Daddy I-" Madisun struggled to speak without losing her composure. She stole a guilty glance from the corner of her eyes at Kakuzu and Hidan who had solemn expressions, but did not look as if they were leaving.

"You're a slut." Pein cut her off and Madisun felt the tears begin to fall. "Your mother told me all about the disgraceful things you've done! You're a lady, Madisun! A young lady! You will learn to act as one." Madisun hiccupped on her tears as they turned to sobs.

"I didn't mean to… to disgrace you…" Madisun whispered. Pein let out a bark of laughter and Madisun ducked her head and turned away from him, shutting her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for Pein's next words.

"What was it Madisun? What did you like so much about it?" Pein demanded to know taking a step towards his daughter. Madisun's sobs momentarily stopped and she looked up in shock.

"I… I didn't…" Madisun's face was frozen into a look of terror. She let her head fall to her chest as she suddenly convulsed into painful sobs.

"Was it the attention?" Pein asked, standing over her. "Was is like a hobby for you? Huh? Or was it a game? 'How many guys can I sleep with in one week'? You've not only disgraced yourself, but your mother and myself as well. You've disgraced this entire family, so I hope they were all worth it." Pein's voice was cold as he stood towering over Madisun's small and broken body on the floor. His purple eyes were narrowed and slightly crazy as he tore apart his daughter. With a snort of disgust Pein began walking out of the office, leaving Madisun crying on the ground.

"And I wonder," he added, his back to her. "If you even remember any of their names." And with that Pein walked away without a glance back at Madisun, whose sobs were racking her body so violently she wrapped her arms around her torso and just lay crying.

Pein hadn't even noticed her call him 'Daddy'.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other with sad eyes as Madisun's cries broke their hearts. Hidan put a hand gently on Kakuzu's arm and pointed to Madisun. Kakuzu nodded even though his arm was now on fire from Hidan's gentle touch and the pair walked over to Madisun.

"Madisun… It's okay…" Kakuzu said awkwardly putting a hand on her back. Hidan slid and arm under her and sat her up. Madisun refused to look up and buried her face in her hands.

"How do I make this right?" She whispered through her fingers. Kakuzu and Hidan looked shocked as Madisun slowly lifted her head out of her hand and her hair fell out of her face. He eyes were wide and glassy and her cheeks were red as she spoke to them.

"How do I make him forgive me?" She asked again meeting both of their eyes.

"We can figure that out later." Kakuzu said gently, taking Madisun's hands and with Hidan steadying her from behind she stood. "For now let's just go to your sleeping quarters… okay?"

Madisun stared into space for a few moments before nodding her head slightly and allowing herself to be led out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're all gay, huh?" Madisun confirmed, sitting on her new bed in her lonely quarters on the far side of the camp. Her, Kakuzu and Hidan were all there now. Madisun was kicking her feet absently as she leaned forward, her chin resting in her palm. She looked genuinely interested in the sexuality of both males, and the rest of them for that matter. Hidan nodded his head in affirmation from his spot against the door frame. Madisun turned to look at Kakuzu sitting on the bed next to her, and even though she could see that the very tips of his ears were red, he nodded as well.

Madisun continued to look at Kakuzu, though. It was a wonder to her why a blatantly gay man would blush like a little girl every time the subject was brought up. Or maybe, she wondered, it had to do with who it was brought up with. It was obvious to Madisun from the moment she met Hidan that Kakuzu was hopelessly in love with the charming young man. But he was also furiously unaware of the fact that Hidan felt the same way. At least, she was almost positive he did.

"So… what do you do around here during your free time?" She asked innocently. It was unclear to the males in the room whether she was implying something sexual or not, but Hidan snorted with laughter anyways.

"What do you think we do?" He taunted. Now it was Madisun's turn to blush. She shrugged her shoulders delicately as she seemed to conjure up some kind of answer in her head.

"I think you guys act like a bunch of girls." She piped up finally. Hidan wasn't laughing anymore. In fact there was now a deep scowl on his and Kakuzu's faces.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kakuzu growled. Madisun giggled at their angry expressions and slid off of her bed to sit on the floor, leaning back with a devilish grin.

"I think you obsess over boys." She stated grandly, pausing to let her words sink in before continuing. "I think you day dream about boys, and talk to them, and maybe even make out a bit. But who am I to judge?" Madisun's voice had been light and airy, but suddenly became very grim. "Obsessing over boys _is_ my specialty."

Things grew quiet. Madisun brought her knees to her chest and Hidan shifted uncomfortably in the doorway, probably wishing he could run right through it at the moment. Kakuzu broke the silence by clearing his throat. Madisun looked up at him with expectant, wide blue eyes and Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"I do not day dream." Kakuzu said slowly and deliberately. No one reacted for a few moments. Madisun's eyes went from interested to confused and Hidan's eyebrows furrowed. Then finally, Madisun broke out into fits of laughter. She clutched at her stomach and wiped at the tears that leaked from her eyes. The males watched her with amusement and then began laughing themselves. The trio laughed themselves into a stupor, rolling on the ground (Madisun and Hidan), and falling back onto the bed (Kakuzu). And for a second Madisun thought maybe she _could_ belong here.

Just beyond the doorway that Hidan had previously been standing in now stood Pein. He shook his head in wonder at his daughter before quietly walking away. He probably didn't need to be quiet, he realized later with a small chuckle, for the group was loud enough to be heard a mile down the path. Pein put his hands in his pocket and tilted his head towards the sun.

Everything was falling into place quite perfectly for the leader.


End file.
